ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toshiki Uryuu
Toshiki Uryuu (雨流俊樹 Uryū Toshiki) is a fictional character in the fanfic Minkei. Background Toshiki is a former friend/rival of Kazuki and Juubei. His nickname is "Hell's Knight" (地獄の騎士), given to him for his apparently ruthless streak in battles. Uryuu looks quite Western: he even has blue eyes. He has long blond, spiky hair tied at the back with a cloth. Uryuu always wears a tight-fitting suit that showcases his musculature and ties a jacket over his waist. Here, he first appears in the Divine Design arc, where he battles his former comrades. The three then renewed their friendship and fought side by side in the Eternal Bond arc. He came from an ancient school, the Murasame-ryuu (村雨流), which specializes in palm strokes manipulation and chi conduction. Uryuu is the son of the second wife of the patriarch of the clan, and although he was older than his brother, he was to become only his younger brother's vassal, as his brother came from the line of the first wife. Enraged, Uryuu challenged his younger brother to a duel, where he eventually emerged the bloody victor. It was alleged that he killed his brother in the duel, forcing the patriarch to banish the young Toshiki. Uryuu later met Kazuki, and was introduced to Juubei, his companion-rival to be. It is clear that Uryuu suffered from a need to prove himself, the desire to have a purpose in life continually pushing him to do outrageous deeds, as in the duel against his brother and in his alliance with Lucifer, which ultimately led to his betrayal against Kazuki in the first part of the Divine Design arc. However, Uryuu and Juubei made their peace after a wrenching scene where Kazuki stood between them as they were about to launch their ultimate techniques. Abilities A testament to their might and finesse, Murasame-ryuu ('村雨流) '''is an art in every sense of the word. Dependent on defensive counters, a focused eye, perfect balance, and quick decisions, it is no wonder that many fear the art. While each person brings their own unique spin to the style, there are some things which are fundamental in each of them. Posture is almost always natural and relaxed; motion remains even and fluid, with the muscles neither stiff nor rigid. Breathing should also be deep and regular. The practice of '''Murasame-ryuu' requires a combination of vigor and gentleness - neither inertness nor rigidity is allowed. The mind should be tranquil but alert, with consciousness commanding the body in order to achieve stillness within movement - a unity of stillness and motion. Body movements are to be well coordinated throughout the process of conditioning. Though the movements are gentle and slow, each part of the body is in constant motion. While practicing Murasame-ryuu, the weight of the body is mainly borne by the waist and legs and none of its movements are for waste. After the basic levels of training, movement speed increases greatly, making Murasame-ryuu a useful offensive style that is similar to those such as Baguazhang, a famous practice of martial arts that focuses greatly on rotations and palm strikes.The style centers around the shifting of weight with each of the user's strikes, which are a strong and well grounded, yet shiftng combination of perfectly aimed palm and finger strikes, and rapid punches and kicks. Mostly, though, the style is defensive, using the movement of the enemy as a catalyst for one's own steps. To use the Murasame-ryuu in the right way, one has to possess much patience, calm, and a sense for tactics. As an internal art the Murasame-ryuu specializes in and chi conduction. Toshiki is able to emit 'chi' flow to the extent that a mere touch can destroy a thick wall. Uryuu was known as Hell's Knight (地獄の騎士), due to his ferocity in battle. However, he would never attack an enemy from behind, as he would showcase his 'elegant' skills before moving in for the kill. Kazuki had such a faith in this chivalry that he let his back open to Uryuu when he was stopping him and Juubei from killing each other in the Divine Design arc (manga). Murasame Style Palm Jutsu "Whirlwind": Toshiki grabs his opponent's arm and by using his Remote Qi-Attack, his opponent will be enveloped within a devastating whirlwind. Murasame Style Palm Jutsu "Breaker Wave": Toshiki pushes out his palm to generate a massive, inescapable gust of Qi. Toshiki attacks directly in that instant. The attack will rend flesh and fracture the bones of an opponents body. Even if the attack is blocked by any kind of armor, the Qi wave will attack the internal organs killing the opponent. Murasame Style: Palm Jutsu "Flowing Force Wave!": Toshiki fires a remote Qi attack that completely disintegrates his opponent's particles and space. Murasame Style Supreme Palm Jutsu "Pneumatic Coup De Grace": Toshiki uses his Qi to gather an infinite amount of energy within the environment and focus it within his palm into a ball of energy that destroys anything in its path. Murasame Style Palm Jutsu: "Engekiha": Toshiki uses several qi blasts to bombard his opponent. Category:Minkei Category:Characters Category:Fuuga